The present invention relates to an inductor component produced by inserting a magnet into a gap of a magnetic core. In particular, the present invention relates to an inductor component used for various electronic apparatuses, switching power supplies, etc.
Hitherto, an inductor component used for switching power supplies, etc., has been constituted by inserting a bonded magnet 42 into a gap of a trans EE type magnetic core 41, as shown in FIG. 1A. Herein, variations occur to some extent in width 44 of a magnetic gap shown in FIG. 1B. Furthermore, variations occur to some extent in thickness 45 of the bonded magnet 42 due to surface asperities of the magnet. Therefore, sufficient clearance 46 is ensured in order to avoid the bonded magnet 42 from becoming impractical to insert into the magnetic gap of the trans EE type magnetic core 41.
However, regarding the aforementioned conventional inductor component, this clearance becomes a magnetic reluctance, and becomes an obstacle to getting the best of bias effect. That is, when the bonded magnet is inserted into the magnetic gap of the trans EE type magnetic core, sufficient clearance must be ensured. Consequently, a problem of reduction in bias effect may occur due to insertion of a magnet having a thickness smaller than the width of the gap.